Bits and Pieces
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Sort of AU, sort of set during book 2. "He remembers bits and pieces of her personality, but to the dreaming boy, it is not nearly enough." Twoshot. ConniexCol
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello, dear friends! I hope everyone has a great 2010. Okay, so I'm calling this AU because we're going to pretend that when Col was taken in **_**The Gorgon's Gaze**_** he and Connie were both about sixteen and were in the awkward "we like each other but don't know what to do" phase. Hope you guys are entertained by this. **

When he dreams, he dreams of her. He often dreams that he is walking and laughing with her. He imagines seagulls flying all around them, and he watches in fascination as they all find a way to communicate with her. In every dream, however, she is a fuzzy image, one that is hard to bring into focus.

Though he does not know who she is, he knows she is very special. He wishes he could remember. The only two things that he can distinctly recall about her are her eyes and her hair.

Her eyes are peculiar, and yet painfully familiar. One eye is a bright and sparkling emerald, whilst the other is a comforting chocolate brown. One eye reflects intense beauty, and the other reflects warmth. They are astonishing, more so than his own eyes which are so ordinary compared to hers.

The girl's hair is always blowing. It takes no shape, because it is so long that the wind constantly whips is around to look different every passing second. Her hair is the darkest possible ebony, and in his dreams looks almost blue and purple because of the way the light reflects off it. Her hair is beautiful.

He tries to remember who she is, and why she is important. He wants so badly to know her, to be near her. He remembers bits and pieces of her personality, but to the dreaming boy, it is not nearly enough.

Once, in his dream, he asked her who she was. He could tell she was smiling, but he could not see it. She told him, "I'm your best friend, and I promise to save you." And she began to fade into the distance before the boy could even think of a response.

Every night in his dream, he hopes to see her. And every night she is there. He wants to touch her face, to hold her in his arms, but she is only an inaccessible memory.

Tonight, he is lost in a sea of darkness. There is no light. He calls out desperately, "Where are you, friend? Where have you gone?"

A small laugh, but it doesn't sound right. It sounds as though she were underwater; it is unclear what the real noise sounds like. "I'm here!" She says.

A flicker of light basks the girl in an unearthly glow and he looks into those eyes and fights with himself to find a name.

Her eyes are serious as she tells him, "I'm coming soon." His heart becomes light as she tells him this. He wonders if she will be angry for not knowing who she was.

He lifts a hand and grabs a few of those raven-toned strands of hair. The girl's cheeks suddenly become red. He feels himself flush too.

He wakes up and suddenly he is a monster. The tenderness from when he dreams about her is gone; the terrible creature forces him to shove it in the back of his mind. He does. But some small part of him knows he does it only out of fear for the nameless girl so this horrid _thing_ won't try to take her too.

He laughs coldly as he trains on the stupid birds flying by. He does this every day, but the cruel satisfaction of causing harm to another living being still gives him that same rush.

"Excellent." His master whispers. The boy smiles, glad that he is able to please the one he serves. "When the girl comes, you will be ready."

The smile falls off his face. The girl… why did that phrase stir such despair and worry? He was a servant of the most powerful being in the world; he should not fear or worry.

His master reprimands him. "Do not forget your cause. She is your friend no more."

In his mind, he hears her telling him, _I'm your best friend, and I promise to save you._

She would save him. He suddenly knows her name. And he grins, full of joy and satisfaction that only that one six-letter word can bring.

Her name is Connie.

Connie…

**(A/N) Did you like it? I tried writing in a serious tone, and I was going to add some humor but I liked it better this way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I know, I know. This is… what? Six or seven months late? *Sigh* I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! :)**

When she dreams, she dreams of him. She dreams that the two are walking along a beach. She talks to the seagulls, amusement flickering across her face as one of them whispers something particularly silly. She notices out of the corner of her eyes that he is staring at her.

But something isn't quite right in that gaze. Something cold and hard lies on the surface, with only a touch of his usual charismatic personality buried deep down inside those orbs. She realizes she misses him.

She hadn't seen him in such a long time; it very nearly tore her apart. These dreams were treasured because she could barely remember the things they had gone through together.

It was almost embarrassing to admit she couldn't quite recall their adventures. The things they did together were so incredible; they just didn't seem real or tangible. Perhaps they were just too amazing, and it made those memories inaccessible.

Even when she awakens and can think clearly, there are little details missing from their many quests. She knows he can fill in the gaps, but sadly, he is not there to help her think clearly.

She tries so hard to remember everything about him; you wouldn't believe how badly she wants to remember. She can remember bits and pieces, but to the dreaming girl it is not nearly enough.

The worst thing is that she fails to recall his name. How is that possible? She knows for certain that he is her best friend, and yet, she cannot place her finger on what she and everyone else calls the boy. It is shaming.

With those eyes that were so unfamiliar they were painful to look at, he asks her, "Who are you?"

With a tender smile, she reveals one of the only things she knows at the moment. "I'm your best friend, and I promise to save you."

She has difficulty deciphering the look on his face. She gazes at him and tips her head to one side, squinting as she tries to pick up on some emotion written on his strong facial features. But she sees nothing.

She feels she has the right to ask him some questions. She fails to see the point, though. After all, she wants to ask the real boy some questions, not this conceptualized dream version of her best friend and secret love.

However, there is a small part of her that wants to think he really is speaking to her. Connie was always special, so perhaps this dream was more than just a dream. Or maybe, this so-called "dream" has nothing to do with her abilities; love is supposed to be able to unite two soul mates through any means necessary.

Is that what the two young teenagers are? Soul mates? Connie is unsure, though she believes it could be possibly. She might have thought she loved other guys before him, but in the end, she knows he is the first she truly loved.

When Connie wakes, sometimes she cries. She cries because he is inaccessible, and she has no idea where he is. She misses him, and there is nothing she can do to fix that.

She looks at the tears scattered around her feet and wonders how love can make someone hurt so much. The droplets sparkle like diamonds and she wonders how the marking of such a great pain can look so beautiful.

One day, she realizes maybe he really is in trouble and she is the only one who can help. He swore previously that he would come and visit her, but so far, he had not. She knows he would never break his promise to her unless there is something wrong.

The next time she dreams, he is absent from her sleep. That is, he was absent until she heard him call out, "Where are you, friend? Where have you gone?"

"I'm here!" She shouts, hoping that he will hear her. "I'm coming soon," She promises the young man, knowing that what she says is true. She cannot shake the feeling that there is something terribly wrong and she has to help. She just has to.

He lifts a hand, eyes shining in wonder. She flushes a bit as he grabs a few loose tendrils of glossy black hair.

She gazes at his face, and somehow she can remember. Those warm eyes reflect who he really is, and she can remember. His name is Col.

_Col…_

**(A/N) This was actually very difficult to execute. I had to write this several times with different approaches, and I hope this makes up for the ridiculously long wait!**


End file.
